


Shopping

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [18]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liverpool</i><br/>Hero calls upon Benedick for fashion advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the friend-ship!

“What do you think?” Hero came out of the changing room and gave Benedick a cautiously hopeful look.

Benedick was standing feeling awkward holding Hero’s bag but trying to pretend that he wasn't. “You look great! I love them!” he declared.

“You do?” She had tried on black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt with woodland green stripes.

“Yeah, of course! Are you really going to ask me for fashion advice? Bea will be back in a minute.” Beatrice had run to the cash point to get some money out. Balthazar and Pedro had gone to a music shop together or something. “I mean, it’s not exactly your normal style, is it? There’s no lace, there’s no bows, there’s no dainty little animal-shaped buttons. But yeah, you look great!” Then, for a reason that he couldn’t fully explain, he glanced around to check that Beatrice hadn’t come back and heard him.

Hero didn’t notice. She was picking at the sleeve of the skirt and looking at herself thoughtfully in the full-length mirror. “I was thinking that maybe I should steer away from the lace and things,” she explained. “I don’t know whether people take me ser- no, I don’t mean that. I… oh, you know!” Hero wrinkled her nose and gave Benedick a roguish expression. She was trying not to bring up what happened with Claudio because it wasn’t about that. Not really. Not entirely anyway. “Everyone is always saying how nice I am!”

Benedick didn’t smile back and for a moment seemed genuinely concerned about his friend. “Wearing black jeans isn’t going to make you not nice, Hero. Some might consider being nice as a pretty great thing to be. Remember what Dumbledore says that time.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hero smiled. “I’m not complaining! It sometimes just seems as if maybe some people don’t think it’s good thing.”

“If some people aren’t as wise as Dumbledore then that’s their problem, not yours!” Benedick’s voice went high when he got hysterical. “Wait here. I’m going to find you something with lace on it.”

And with that Benedick stormed off, obviously forgetting that he was still clutching Hero’s bag.

Hero looked in the mirror again and shrugged to herself. Maybe she deserved the jeans as a treat.

“Hey, cos, why is Benedick running around with your bag muttering ‘lace’ under his breath?” Beatrice asked, strolling over. “Have you broken him?”

Hero laughed and explained that Bendick felt she needed more lace in her wardrobe. “What do you think to these jeans? Pretty cute, right?”

Beatrice put her hands to her mouth in fake shock. “Oh my _gawd_. So cute. Can I get them?”

“No, they’re mine!”

“Well, hurry up,” Beatrice suggested. “We need to find the boys otherwise I’m pretty sure Balthazar’s going to try to sneak off to the Beatles museum without us.”

“But! All of the shops! All of the clothes!”

“I know,” Beatrice nodded gravely. “I know.”

And Beatrice hadn’t said anything particularly to deserve it but Hero couldn’t help throwing her arms around her cousin and saying a quick, “I love you,” before going to get changed again. Because there was one thing better than great jeans – great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I have actually got a lot of work to do and I got distracted by ears for too long last night :S On which note - thank you for being so awesome and actually reading this and I love you all so much and it makes me want to cry.  
> OTP OUT


End file.
